


תתגברי על זה

by flootzavut



Series: Kate & Gibbs [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Community: nfacommunity, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Heart Break, Gen, Grief, Hebrew, Kibbs, Regret, Translation Available, עברית
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: קייט לא יודעת אם היא יכולה להתגבר על זההסיפור הזה בא אחרי הפרק Heart Break





	תתגברי על זה

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get Over It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429811) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



> עברית לא שפת האם שלי - בבקשה תקנו הטעויות שלי! זה תרגום של הסיפור שלי. ניסיתי תרגם את זה בעצמי, אבל אשמח מאוד אם מישהו היה יעזור לי

* * *

**_תתגברי על זה_ **

* * *

 

זאת הייתה התאבדות על ידי שוטר, קייט. תתגברי על זה כבר.

_תתגברי על זה. תתגברי על זה._

המילים מהדהדות בראש שלה, כמו הקלטה, לולאה שהיא לא יכולה לכבות.

_תתגברי על זה. תתגברי על זה._

לפעמים היא שונאת את העבודה שלה, והיום הוא אחד מאותם ימים.

_תתגברי על זה._

הוא לא הגבר הראשון שהיא ירתה. הוא אפילו לא הגבר הראשון שהיא הרגה.

_תתגברי על זה._

אבל הוא הראשון שהיא הרגה שהיה חף מפשע. הפעם הזאת, היא לא יכולה לומר לעצמה שהגיע לו.

_תתגברי על זה._

היא לא בטוחה שהיא יכולה.

_~ סוף ~_


End file.
